Two Pink Lines
by BonneyQ
Summary: Marinette was inside the bathroom of the drugstore, holding a pregnancy test which held the result with two strong pink lines. "Oh, Tikki." She managed to breathe out. "I'm in so much trouble." [Established Relationship]
1. The Lines

**AN:** Not even sorry.

 **#**

 **Two Pink Lines**

 **#**

Chapter 01 – The Lines

 **#**

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng began to get overly tired, she didn't think much of it, after all she was in her last year of college, had an internship in one of the greatest fashion designer's companies in Paris plus her duties as a heroine.

So, of course she thought it was just stress when she got dizzy one afternoon after work, or when it was quite hard to eat anything in the mornings. But, when she was walking at the aisle of a drugstore to get aspirins as she was having a headache and saw different brands and colors of tampons, she tried to remember exactly when she got her last period.

After counting the days in her head, she could feel her heart stop for a moment and her blood turned ice cold when she reached the conclusion her last period had occurred two months before.

With all the excitement about the latest fashion show with a week of difference of her tests, plus a wave of bank robberies at jewelry stores in Paris, she completely forgot about it.

Thinking about what she had been feeling the past few weeks, Marinette looked at the end of the aisle where she knew she would find what she needed.

Fifteen minutes later she was inside the bathroom of the drugstore, holding a pregnancy test which held the result with two strong pink lines.

"Marinette?" Tikki, the little crimson kwami asked from inside the blunette's purse. "Are you done? You've gone really quiet."

"Oh, Tikki." Marinette managed to breathe out. "I'm in so much trouble." Her bluebell eyes never leaving the two pink lines. "In so, so, _so much_ trouble."

 **#**

The rest of the day she spent at work in her cubicle, Marinette didn't even try to concentrate on what she was doing – for the first time in her life she _pretended_ to work instead of actually working.

What would she tell Adrien? What his reaction would be? Sure, they were together for seven years at that point and he had more than one time mentioned wanting to get married to her, but a baby was a complete different thing. It would interfere and change their whole life, their dynamics as Chat Noir and Lady-

Her eyes widened when she thought about being Ladybug.

There was no way she would've be able to be Ladybug while with a large belly; she would be a much bigger and slower target to whomever she would fight. Gosh, she still got injured after being Ladybug for a _decade_ and she stopped being clumsy after the first few tries; she did not want to return to that because of her pregnancy.

She had a reputation to uphold, thank you very much.

Her phone chirped and the blunette grabbed it from where she put it on her desk and she saw she had new texts.

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:31: Is this week over yet?_

 _13:31: I've been faking smiling for these photoshoots for so long I need a real one. And I didn't even have lunch yet._

 _13:32: Tell me something good, Mari._

Even with her predicament, Marinette couldn't help it but to smile stupidly at her phone. She just couldn't believe she was dating the boy she crushed so hard at school and who turned out to be her partner at the hero business, Chat Noir himself, the person she trusted the most in the world.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:33: You'll be home in three days and my dad misses you so much he's making breadsticks for you and Plagg._

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:34: I think Plagg's more excited about those breadsticks than I am. I'm pretty excited, but I'd rather YOU showing how much you missed me._

 _13:34: Tell me something else that will be waiting for me at home, My Lady. ;)_

She narrowed her eyes recognizing her Chat in Adrien and even if she loved him, he was a horrible flirt. Marinette decided to play along either way, as she seems to always do.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:35: Why do I have the impression you are about to tell me what you have in mind for your welcome, Chaton?_

The message back was almost instantaneous.

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:35: Because I am, My Lady :)_

 _13:36: I have a paw-purr-sition for you. Do you happen to remember that lovely set of lingerie Alya gave you? The Lady Chat?_

Marinette looked around just to make sure no one saw her blush and even if they did, she knew they wouldn't know why she was so red.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:37: The one that came with CAT EARS and a TAIL? The one we only use on SPECIAL occasions?_

 _13:37: And oh god, don't call it THAT!_

The blunette waited for the answer and her mind wondered back to the small panties and very sexy black lace bra her best friend gave her two years before on her birthday. Marinette almost had a heart attack when she saw what her gift was – Alya had known their secrets for a little over two years back then and she thought it would be hilarious to give that to Marinette. She gave Adrien ladybug themed underwear on his birthday for the past couple of years and he seemed to find it hilarious.

When he accidently found Marinette's gift, though, cat ears and all, he almost had a nosebleed and it would've been funny if she hadn't been mortified about it.

She didn't need to be, of course, because apparently having Ladybug as Marinette dress as a cat was a _huge_ turn on for him. For her as well: as it turned out, she liked when he was feeling possessive and he certainly seemed that way, calling her His Lady Chat.

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:38: That's the one, My Lady. If you could wear it for me, I bet the photographer would send you a gift because I would finally smile for real._

 _13:39: And I call it that because you'd make one hell of a Chat Noir, My Lady. Purrfect._

Knowing she was blushing, she didn't even looked up that time, choosing to type on her phone quickly.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:40: Special occasions, you alley cat! SPECIAL._

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:41: I haven't seen you in a week, Mari. I'm suffering here._

 _13:41: Coming home to you is always special, My Lady._

 _13:42: Paw-leeeeeease… (insert here the best kitty eyes I've ever given you ;))_

Marinette groaned, knowing she would dress the damn thing after him being so cute even with the stupid pun because she could just picture his big green eyes pleading at her and saying he loved coming home to her.

Stupid wonderful love.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:43: Fine! But don't call it Lady Chat. Ever again._

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:44: ! ! ! ! !_

 _13:44: Oh, Bugaboo, why do you keep lying to yourself and saying you don't like it?_

 _13:45: Gotta run now, the photographer caught me laughing and wants to use my SUDDEN VERY GOOD MOOD._

 _13:46: I didn't have the heart to tell him you purrmised me cat sex._

The blunette couldn't help it but to giggle at how happy the photographer was after getting her boyfriend's sulky face and suddenly see turn it into a grin, after all the best shots were the real ones. She also decided to ignore his last text.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:46: Very sudden indeed. ;) Now go work and I'll go too. Don't forget to eat and call me later._

 **From: Adrien**

 _13:46: At the usual time, Bugaboo._

 _13:47: I love you, Mari._

The words were typed but she could almost hear him whisper them at her ear; Adrien always liked to let her know how much she meant to him as Ladybug or Marinette. Even after all those years, it still felt like the first time he told her those words after they figured out each other's identities and butterflies fluttered inside her stomach.

 **To: Adrien**

 _13:48: I love you too, Adrien._

Marinette put the phone away and the stupid smile on her lips didn't vanish and she even forgot why she was so antsy earlier. Adrien had a way to make her feel in cloud nine like no one else would so maybe he deserved for her to wear the Lady Chat lingerie. After all, she was going to get bigger soon and-

Her eyes widened at the memory of the pregnancy test she took earlier and all her fears returned to her. How could she have forgotten? She was literally speaking with the father of her unborn child and talking about what they did to make said child and she forgot to freak out more about it.

Well, the day was still young. It was going to be a _long_ one.

 **#**

After having dinner with her parents and tell them she was really tired because of work, Marinette went to her bedroom, took a shower and finally let the news really sink in.

She was going to have a baby.

She was going to have _Adrien_ 's baby and if that wasn't a reason to freak out, she didn't know what was.

As terrified and confused as she was, Marinette still felt curiosity rise in her mind so she took one of her pillows and put it under her camisole before she turned to the full-body-length mirror on the corner of her room and looked at herself.

It was so weird to think she would change so much and a pillow under her camisole didn't even begin to cover half of it. Hesitating a little, she touched her large fake stomach and caressed it slowly.

She was going to have Adrien's baby, she thought again, but that time she didn't freak out. Instead, she felt her heart beat faster and a smile grew on her lips. It was not the greatest timing in the world – Adrien had just moved out of his father's house to his own kitchenette (according to him, it was all the space he needed) and was struggling with his last year of college plus his job just like Marinette was. For god's sake they weren't even married or even engaged.

They should've taken more precautions, they should've been more careful but even at her self-blame for it, Marinette knew that even though not in the order she would've preferred, she was realizing one more dream.

"You will look so pretty when your belly grows, Marinette." Tikki's voice made the blunette snap out of it and look at her tiny kwami floating next to the mirror. "My female ladybugs always do."

"Do you think so?" Marinette bit her lower lip.

"Yes." Tikki's voice was full of love. "The babies are so wonderful when they are not trying to put me into their mouths, of course."

Marinette smiled with the thought of her kwami in that particular scenario. "Does it happen often?"

"Mostly when they are children of Chats." Tikki giggled, putting a tiny hand on her mouth. "Plagg doesn't think I know he's the one who teaches them that, silly cat."

"I'll try to protect you, Tikki." Marinette's smile dropped and she let the pillow under her camisole fall on the floor. "Oh god, Tikki: protect. How can I protect Paris in this condition? And who's going to have Chat's back?"

The kwami flew and sat on Marinette's shoulders, rubbing a spot under the blunette's ears that seemed to calm her down. "We still have time before that happens, Marinette. Paris is much safer now and I've been doing this for more than five thousand years; trust me on this: we always found a way." Marinette nodded, breathing a little better. "But you'll have to tell Adrien soon."

Marinette's eyes widened. It wasn't as if she thought he would leave her, or be mad at her; on the contrary, actually. He told her once he wanted to have a family of his own but she was still afraid of telling him for a number of crazy reasons she came up with inside her mind. "Soon. But not now." She told her kwami and Tikki made a sound of displeasure. "I just need some time to adjust to the idea before I tell him."

Tikki came off of Marinette's shoulder and her blue eyes narrowed. "You want more time as Ladybug." The blunette looked down, guilty. "Marinette!"

"I will be careful!" The human said. "I know that once Adrien knows, he will make me quit somehow."

"As should I." Tikki's tiny hands were on her waist.

"Please? Just a little while so I can help protect him." Marinette pleaded using her best puppy eyes.

After some time staring at her, Tikki sighed. "Fine, but if I think you have to stop or to rest, you stop and you rest. Deal?"

"Yes!" The blunette smiled at her kwami and kissed the top of her head. Before going to bed, Marinette raised her camisole a bit so she could check on her stomach and it was still unnoticeable the new life growing inside it. Good, Adrien wouldn't notice right away when he got home.

She put an alarm on her phone so she could remember to get a blood test and a doctor's appointment before she threw herself on her bed and sleep embraced her.

 **#**

 **AN:** Here's the first chapter. I plan on finishing this in five chapters or so and I hope you guys like it – I'm still pretty new at the fandom but I just had to write this. Oh, and also: English is not my first language so, sorry about any mistakes. HAHA Just let me know what you want to see in this story and I'll try to fit in. ;)

03/11/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Pawsitive

**AN:** The one Adrien finds out.

 **#**

 **Two Pink Lines**

 **#**

Chapter 02 – Pawsitive

 **#**

Two days later Marinette was behind the counter, flipping through s fashion magazine when the bell came from the front door and she didn't look up: she had just stopped on a gorgeous dress by Gabriel and she was carefully examining it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, distractedly

"I would like the prettiest woman in Paris in my arms, if you please." The moment she heard the familiar voice, she looked up and saw her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, in all his blonde glory, a grin on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest and her heart started to beat faster.

"Adrien!" She shrieked, putting the magazine away, getting up from the chair and coming out from behind the counter to throw her arms around his shoulders. He laughed when Marinette started to pepper his face with kisses. "You said you were coming home tomorrow!" She said between kisses.

The blonde finally cupped her face and kissed her lips for a few moments, sighing with the contact. "I made a deal to come back a bit earlier." He kissed her again. "I missed you."

"Good." She smiled, a hand on his cheek. "Because I missed you too, kitty." His smile could've lit up whole Paris and then they were kissing again.

"Oh, Adrien!" Tom's voice came from behind them and they let go of each other just enough so they could look over Marinette's shoulder and saw the large man smiling at them, he had a batch of croissants in his hands. "I thought it was strange for Marinette to shriek like that; I thought you were coming back tomorrow, though."

"Hello, Mr. Dupain." Adrien put his arm around Marinette's waist. "I decided to take a plane after the photoshoot to come home; I've missed you guys." It was weird how much Tom and Adrien had hit off because Marinette always thought her father wouldn't approve of any boy, after all she was a daddy's girl, but Adrien had fit in their family like he always had been there.

"We did too. Come on, Adrien, take some of these croissants!" He offered.

That was the moment Sabine appeared from behind her husband. "Did someone say-" She finally spotted the blonde man next to her daughter and she smiled. "Adrien! Oh, you are here!" Sabine passed by her husband and by the time she was close enough, Marinette had already let go of Adrien, knowing her mother would fuss over him. "Come here, honey." Sabine pulled the young man into her arms in a tight hug. "How are you?" She let go of him, but put her hands on his cheeks. "Have you been eating? Those awful photographers even bothered to give you something to eat other than carrots?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You are skinnier than before. Isn't he skinnier than before, darling?"

Tom nodded. "You're so skinny, if you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue, you'd look like a zipper."

"Dad!" Marinette tried to reprimand her father, but she couldn't help the giggle that overcame her.

"What?" Tom looked at his daughter innocently. "I'm just agreeing with your mother."

"Don't listen to them, honey." Sabine patted Adrien's cheek. "You won't look like a zipper after you eat some of my food. Now come to the kitchen."

Adrien always loved to be pampered by Marinette's parents, it made him feel like he was home and with his family so he was easily snatched away to the bakery's kitchen.

"Go with them, Marinette." Her father told her. "I'll manage here."

"Thanks, dad." She kissed Tom's cheek and then went the same direction her mother and Adrien went.

 **#**

After a lovely dinner with her parents, Marinette went to her room to retrieve a bag with some overnight clothes and said good-bye to them. Adrien had already called for a cab and when they were inside he told the driver his address.

"Did you bring…?" He asked Marinette in a whisper by her ear.

" _Yes_." She hissed, glancing at the driver. "Why are you so obsessed with _that_?"

"Because you look more beautiful than you always are, My Lady." Adrien's smirk was Chat's through and through, and the thought made Marinette's skin get hotter and her heart raced.

"Aren't you tired from the flight?"

Adrien leaned and his nose touched her temple, sniffing her hair discreetly. "I'm never too tired for you, Marinette."

' _Don't I know it?'_ Marinette thought and scoffed inside her mind. _'That's why in a few months we will have a little Chat,'_ she stopped for a moment _. 'that I will tell him about it as soon as I'm ready.'_

She put a finger on his forehead and pushed him away like she used to back when they were not together. "Well then, if you are not tired we should patrol instead."

"Mari." Adrien whined.

The blunette chuckled, but kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Adrien, I missed you too much to share you with Paris tonight."

"We'll patrol tomorrow." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Tomorrow."

 **#**

It took Marinette ten days to gather enough courage to finally talk to Adrien about the pregnancy. She woke up with his body pressed on hers from behind and arms around her. She couldn't help it but to smile and she carefully turned around to look at him: his blonde hair was messy but his face was so serene, so relaxed.

So beautiful.

She gently touched between his eyebrows, then one to the other before the traced the line of his nose then to his lips. Would their baby have those gorgeous lips? That perfect nose? Would it have blonde or dark hair?

"I love when you check me out, My Lady." Adrien said without even opening his eyes but he started to smirk. "Especially if you check me out while touching me."

"You looked so peaceful." Marinette whispered. "But now you ruined it, silly cat." His eyes opened and she was taken aback, as usual, at the beautiful shade of bright green and she really hoped their child would get them. "How are you feeling?" She touched his shoulder where he had been hit the night before as Chat Noir.

"I'm alright, Mari." He kissed her lips and then hid his face on the crook of her neck while she started to caress his hair, just as he liked. "Just happy it's Sunday and we can stay in bed all day if we want."

Marinette chuckled. "You know I need to sleep home tonight, right?" Adrien groaned in annoyance and she giggled. "I haven't slept at my parents' for almost a week." She went to the bakery everyday but eventually she would return to Adrien's apartment. "And I need more clothes."

"Bring more here." He nuzzled his face even more. "You know half of my closet is for you."

"Yeah." She kept caressing his hair, knowing that if she kept doing that he would fall back to sleep but they had important things to talk about other than lazy around in bed all day long. Marinette gently pushed him away so he lied down on his back and watched as she got up from the bed and retrieved her pink robe a few feet away. "Adrien, I need to talk to you." She said in a serious tone while knotting the robe.

Adrien was stretching his body like a cat and Marinette almost rolled her eyes with the action, he wasn't even aware of his actions, he just hummed in agreement but made no movement to get up from the bed. "What about?" Suddenly, Marinette was nervous: her heart was beating fast inside her chest, her palms were sweating and she was a little afraid of what was to come. She probably looked awful because Adrien's look of carefreeness changed to worry. "Marinette?" He got up as well and she blushed when he bent over to grab his underwear and he said, while putting it on: "What is it? You've gone pale."

Once he was with the underwear on, he stepped closer to her, eyes clearly searching for an answer. "Something happened." Marinette told him slowly and she could see his body tense. After that, she became so nervous she barely breathed between words. "And… I don't… I don't know what you'll think of it even though I have an idea everything can go the opposite way I think it will be. Sure, we've been together for years now and we talk about what we will do in the future but we are also only twenty-four and finishing college to have careers and this might've come in a bad time. The blood test was conclusive, though, and-"

Adrien tried to understand her words, she was babbling but when the words 'blood test' came out of her mouth, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Blood test? Marinette, what blood test? What are you talking about?" When she didn't answer right away, it was his turn to get pale. "Marinette, are you sick? Oh god, please tell me you are not sick."

"No!" She assured him but he still looked shaken up with the thought. "Adrien, I am not sick, I promise you." The blonde man was clearly not believing it yet. "Kitty, I'm fine. I promise."

"Then why were you talking about a blood tests?" Adrien asked, eyes narrowed.

Gathering all her courage, Marinette stepped away from her boyfriend and went to grab her purse, taking a piece of paper from inside. When she walked back to Adrien's way, she bit her lower lip for a moment before speaking. "Last week I was really tired and it was really unusual. I realized, then, that my period was late and took a test. The next day I went to the clinic and had a blood test just to be certain." She gave him the piece of paper.

"I don't-" He was clearly confused but accepted the paper and unfolded it slowly. Marinette knew that it was serious business but she couldn't help it but to draw a black cat under the result saying: _'It's paw-sitive!'_ with a little more glitter than it should have. She thought he would like the pun and she liked colorful things. "What am I looking at here?"

Marinette sighed and pointed to where, underneath her personal information and a lot of medical words, there was a line saying _'Pregnancy Test: Positive'_

"What-?" Adrien choked, his eyes wide. "What is-?" He tried again. "Mari this is…"

Oh, she was so nervous but she needed to play a bit cool at the moment. " _Paw-sitive_ , Adrien. I thought you would appreciate the pun; I even draw a cat for you. See?"

His green eyes finally left the paper to gaze at her. "Is this for real?

"I'm afraid so." Marinette said carefully, trying to read his expression, but all she could see at the moment was surprise. "What… what do you think?"

Adrien blinked one time, then two more before he spoke. "You are pregnant."

"I… am." She agreed, slowly.

"With a baby."

That time she scoffed. "I sure hope so."

He didn't seem to hear her. " _My_ baby."

"Of course it's _your_ baby, who else would it-?" She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence because suddenly there were strong arms around her waist, her feet were off the floor and she was spinning. " _Adrien!_ "

Only after she said his name two more times he put her down on the floor once again just to prevent her from talking by pressing his lips on hers. "We are going to have a baby!" He punctuated each word with a kiss. "I can't believe it!"

"Adrien-" She tried, but he ignored her.

"I love you so much." The blonde man kissed her again, deeply that time and she kissed him back with as much love as he was showing her. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

Marinette's eyes started to water with his words. "I did?"

"You have no idea." Adrien's eyes were the ones watering, then. "I'm going to have a family."

"You always had a family." She caressed the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know, but this little kitten," He put a hand on top of her clothes stomach "and you… are _mine_. _My family_. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" She shook her head, a couple of happy tears falling down her cheek. "My whole life."

"Yeah?" Marinette whispered.

"Yes." His smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "And you are giving it to me. I loved the _'paw-sitive'_ pun, by the way. I think I'm rubbing off on you; I'm proud, Princess."

The blunette couldn't keep herself from crying even if she wanted. "Aren't you concerned if we are too young to do this?"

"I don't care." Adrien shook his head. "Plus, we are adults, we are finishing college, we have jobs and we've been together for a long time." He stopped and he frowned. "We need to get married."

Marinette blinked. "What?"

"You are pregnant so we need to get married." She could see his mind working behind his green eyes, calculating something. "We need a bigger place to live too, just one room won't do." When he had moved in almost a year ago he had told Marinette he wanted a small apartment since he had been living in a mansion his whole life and felt lonely; at least in a one-bedroom apartment he had less space to feel lonely, especially with Plagg around. "I will start looking for bigger apartments. And churches, of course, to get us married."

"Adrien, _slow down_." Marinette put a hand over his mouth. "We don't _have_ to get married for us to have a baby anymore." She told him. "And you know why I can't accept it just now." She wanted to marry him more than _anything_ in the world but people already talked about her relationship with Adrien at her job, whispering she only got the job because of him. There was a promotion coming the upcoming month and she didn't want anyone to doubt her work.

"I don't care about that, Marinette." Adrien pleaded. "I just want-"

The blunette quickly kissed Adrien's lips, shutting him up. "One thing at a time, kitty. We can work something out later." She kissed him again and he let out an annoyed breath, but quickly recovered and kissed her back. After a few moments, they stopped. "I love you." She told him.

"Oh, trust me: not more than I do." He chuckled. "I need to tell someone!" Adrien couldn't hold his excitement.

"No, no, no!" Marinette prevented him from running to get his phone and she saw it took a lot of his strength to let her hold his hand. "Adrien, I don't think we should tell people yet. I haven't even see a doctor yet."

That made him frown. "Oh. _Oh_ , you need a doctor! Of course you do!" Marinette could see his mind working again. "I'll get you the best doctor in Paris. In France if you want."

"I have a doctor." Marinette rolled her eyes. "She's great and I have an appointment in two days and I really want you there."

"Of course!" His excitement was palpable. "I'll be with you in every appointment, every second I can get and… oh, I'll nag you so much. What do you want for breakfast? I can get you anything you want. Did you have any cravings yet? Because I will wake up in the middle of the night to get you anything, just say the word."

Marinette couldn't help but to giggle. "No cravings yet, but… pancakes would be good." It was the only thing she knew he could make and tasted good; since he never had to prepare anything to eat while growing up, her father was slowly trying to teach him and so far he was great at pancakes.

"Gotcha!" Adrien gave him a peck on the lips and he was still smiling when she looked at him.

Taking pity on his excitement, Marinette decided to give in a little. "And if you are so eager to tell someone, you could tell Plagg. Tikki already knows but she swore not to say anything until I did."

"Can I?" He was almost jumping and then he stopped, narrowing his green eyes at her direction. "We will discuss how you still were Ladybug even after you found out about this. And what we will do from now on."

Marinette knew the conversation was going to happen, so she nodded in agreement, "Of course."

With a grin, he kissed her once more whispering a 'thank you' and ran to the living room where Plagg and Tikki had their little beds. "Plagg! Guess who's going to be a father?"

The blunette laughed and heard Plagg's annoyed voice: "Oh _come on_ , not another kitten. They always try to eat me Adrien! _Eat me_!"

"Serves you right for teaching them to eat _me_." The blunette heard Tikki say.

Putting a hand over her stomach, Marinette smiled. "You are coming to such a crazy and wonderful family, little kitten." She heard Adrien's excited voice alongside with Plagg's and Tikki's and felt so much love for all of them she almost couldn't bear. "The best."

 **#**

 **AN:** I was going to take a very dramatic road but I decided this is to be a very fluff and happy story. I am quite overwhelmed with the amazing feedback I've received especially from such a young fandom! And so many of my readers are in the fandom so it makes me sooooo happy! You guys rock!

Thanks to: **Bijuewled** **,** **Xenoa Fahrer** **,** **TidePoolAngel** **,** **WindPretear** **,** **Darkkiss15** **,** **DJMirnum** **,** **cherryblossoms redwillow** **,** **Sara lovelymusic** **,** **yurithefurry** **,** **pokeperson01** **,** **IzzyQuagmire0907** **,** **Thaysh** **,** **nadeshikofan** **, Hyo,** **Delightness** **, Guest,** **Jocie413** **,** **Gabrielle Talia** **,** **King Sorrow** **,** **YANonymous** **,** **Ocean Sparkle** **,** **CuteLadyBug** (I'm actually from Brazil, hon!) **,** **Phoenix1218** **,** **meowica97** **,** **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **Giotto27** **,** **Lilianna martinez** **Hopelessly Unromantic** **,** **Frosthsea** (Hey, we are only as old as we let ourselves to be! HAHA I loved the story and Marinette makes me remember Juvia. Of course I was sold LOL) **,** **njdaphne** **,** **nerdofrai** and **Starduststruck**! You are pawsome and I hope to see your comments again in this chapter!

03/14/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Silly Daddies

**AN:** The one where the daddies are silly.

Uh, maybe a teeny tiny bit spoiler about the Origins episodes? Just a Kwami's name, really, everything else is pretty much just a theory I incorporated here. It's your call. ;)

 **#**

 **Two Pink Lines**

 **#**

Chapter 03 – Silly Daddies

 **#**

Marinette couldn't help it but to smile at the excited man beside her. They had just came out of the doctor's office and he was holding the sonogram photograph as if it was worth gold. He had been so full of questions to the doctor, who thankfully took his excitement with great pleasure and explained everything he was in doubt of.

The moment she suggested they stepped into the next room to do a sonogram, though, Marinette suddenly became very anxious and only Adrien's hand on hers calmed her enough to lie down and raise her shirt to start the exam. The gel was a bit cold but all of her attention was on the screen the doctor was looking at, and, of course, Adrien's hand on hers. It was all in shades of grey and honestly Marinette didn't know how the doctor could make anything out of it.

"Just as my calculations indicated, it seems you are at you 10th week, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The doctor said after looking at it for a few moments. "Everything is as it should be as far I can see. In fact, I think there's something I think you two would like to hear." And just like that, the doctor pushed a button and suddenly there was a strong beat echoing in the room and all Marinette could think it was that they were listening to their child. Adrien's hand tightened its grip on hers, but she didn't care because the doctor was pointing to the screen. "This is your baby, it's small but the head is around here," she pointed to a lighter grey area inside a black blob "and the feet are in here."

"It's-" Marinette blinked the tears away (when did she start to tear up?) "It's so fast." She managed to whisper, eyes still on the screen. "Is it supposed to be this fast?"

The doctor smiled. "The heartbeat? Absolutely. It is a bit overwhelming at first, but I can guarantee you it is absolutely normal." Marinette nodded, still a bit stunned. "I'll print one image for you and give you two a moment."

Only when the doctor left the room was when the blunette blinked and looked up to her boyfriend; Adrien still had his gaze on the screen and his hand strongly grasping Marinette's and he seemed to be in shock still and if she was not mistaken, his eyes were a bit moist.

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered and when he didn't look at her, she put her other hand over where he had hers and he finally looked at her. She had been right, his eyes were certainly wet, a bit red and he looked stunned. "Are you alright there?"

"Am I-? If I am-" He managed to stutter. "If I'm alright?" Adrien pulled up their twined hands and kissed hers, eyes watering up again. "Oh, Marinette, I am more than alright." He laughed, a tear falling from his eye. "I couldn't be more alright."

"Really?" She teared up as well, feeling very emotional.

Adrien leaned so their foreheads touched and he whispered: "I never thought I could be this alright." He kissed her lips. "That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

She put a hand on his cheek and laughed, feeling too happy for words and the next thing they knew, both were laughing until the doctor arrived and they had to compose themselves again.

Half an hour later Adrien just couldn't stop to look at the printed photograph and if Marinette hadn't forbid it, she was sure he would've stopped every person on the street to show it.

"Okay, time to put the picture away, Kitty." Marinette snatched it away from her boyfriend and he whined. "Come on, Adrien, we need to go to class and if I let you have this you will stare at it the whole time."

"No I wouldn't." He replied and the blunette raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I would, but class is boring compared to this." He tried to get it from her hand but, with two finger, she touched his forehead and pushed him away like she had done so many times as Ladybug.

"Ah ah, Kitty." Marinette told him. "College, then work and then maybe I will let you drop by the bakery."

Adrien's shoulders clearly dropped. "This is pawful." He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "You are being mean, My Lady."

She finally put the photograph inside her purse, where Tikki immediately started to look at it and let out an excited chirp before Marinette closed it. "We have responsibilities, and right now those responsibilities are more important than stare at a sonogram all day." Marinette stepped closer to her boyfriend, putting a hand on his chest. "You'll have time for that later. Now, off you go." She tip toed and kissed his lips.

With an annoyed grunt, Adrien relented. "Fine. I'll stop by the bakery later and you'll be obliged to give me belly time." He bargained and Marinette giggled – during the two days he had known about her pregnancy he had been rubbing her stomach and talking to it even though Marinette had told him the baby couldn't hear them yet. He liked to call his 'belly time'.

"Deal." She agreed. "Now I have to go. I have classes in half an hour."

The blonde man nodded. "Don't forget to eat, please." Marinette nodded, but Adrien frowned, trying to get as serious as he could. "I am serious, Marinette. Don't skip lunch when you get to your work like you always do. Think about the little kitten." He put a hand over her clothes stomach.

"It might be a little bug, you know."

"And I will be lucky with either." He chuckled. "Tikki, I know you can hear me so, could you make sure Marinette remembers to eat?"

" _Don't worry, Adrien!"_ Came the muffled voice from the purse and only then he seemed a little more relieved.

"See you tonight." He kissed her and watched her as she left.

 **#**

A week later, when Marinette joined Adrien on his bed, he had his laptop resting on his thighs and she sighed when she saw what he was looking for: apartments.

"Adrien…" the blunette said. "We haven't spoken about that yet."

"I know." He answered, looking away from the computer and to his girlfriend. "Let's speak about it now, then." Marinette passed a hand through her hair and Adrien took it as an indication to start speaking. "In a week you are going to be three months pregnant and just yesterday you had to wear a looser shirt because you have the tiniest bump. It's going to be noticed any day now, we are going to tell people soon as well."

"I know." Marinette almost groaned, thinking about delivering the news to her parents and… oh god, _Alya_. Alya would give her a lecture about protection.

Adrien grabbed her hand. "I understand why we are not getting married, I _do_ even if both of us want that; but I want to be with you every step on the way and I don't wanna miss any moment of this." He put his hand over her stomach. "I want to sleep in your arms every night, wake up with you by my side every morning, Marinette."

"When you moved out of your father's house, it was so you could be independent, Adrien." Marinette told him. "You chose this apartment to be the place you had to be free."

"That's the thing, My Lady." Adrien smiled. "Freedom is to have the power of making decisions of my own and _this_ is my decision. I would have asked you to move in with me the first time if you hadn't been so relentless about my 'independence' from my father. And we have to be honest here, you spend three nights out of seven here and that's just because you feel you _have_ to go back to your parents'. I bet even _they_ think we are moving in together soon."

"I…" Marinette tried to refute what he was saying, but his argument was airtight.

"And we have to prepare for when the baby is born; prepare a bedroom with a crib, toys, suitable clothes, strollers, diapers and all that." They were looking at each other's eyes at that point. "I told you I've always wanted to have a family, please, let me have my family living with me, Mari. I'll do anything you want, just-"

"Oh, Adrien." She put her hands on his cheeks. "I would love to be with you at all times, but I don't want to make you feel as if you _have_ to change your life-"

"But I do." The blonde said. "I _want_ my life to change, just like I wanted my life to change when Plagg found me. I never thought _that_ was going to happen, but it brought you to me. And now this change will bring us our little one and I'm all for it, Marinette." He slipped closer to her. "Just say 'yes', my lady, and I will find a place for us, the three of us." He stopped for a moment. "And Plagg and Tikki, of course. Can't forget them."

"Discuss things with you when you actually make _sense_ is not fun for me, Kitty." Marinette's eyes were burning with tears – stupid hormones.

Adrien offered her his best Chat Noir grin. "I am willing to paw-lay dirty to get what I want, My Lady, which is to live with you furr-ever."

"With one condition: no puns." Marinette narrowed her eyes at him playfully and Adrien threw his head back and laughed.

"No can do, Bugaboo." Adrien kissed Marinette and soon rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Oh god, you are going to be the king of dad jokes, won't you?" She gave a fake groan of annoyance but smiled when she heard him laugh again.

"I will take that task at heart! My whole life has been purr-paring me for this!"

 **#**

Adrien walked into his father's office with absolutely no clue about what he wanted. Usually the contracts for photoshoots came through Nathalie but that message was more vague and just asked for Adrien to be at the fashion designer's office at one p.m.

The moment he walked out of the elevator, Nathalie was rushing him inside the office and closing the door behind him.

Gabriel stood next to his desk, arms behind his back and looking as cold as ever, but Adrien learned how to deal with it years ago – it was his mechanism to cope with the world. Ever since he stopped being Hawk Moth, Gabriel and Adrien tried to talk more, as hard as it was for them to properly communicate.

"Father." Adrien said as a form of greeting.

"Adrien." Gabriel offered his son a small nod and pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "Please take a seat." With a moment's hesitance, the younger man did as told and sat down, watching his father do the same across the desk.

After a few seconds of silence, a little purple kwami appeared from behind Gabriel, it was roughly the same size as Plagg, put it had small wings and a mark of a whirlpool on its forehead. "Hi, Adrien!"

"Hello, Nooroo." Adrien said, pleasantly – he did like the kwami ever since he had met him. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you." Nooroo replied, as polite as ever. "Can I talk to Plagg while you speak to your father?"

Adrien nodded and pushed his jacket open enough so Plagg could come out; when the black cat was out, the kwamis greeted each other and Nooroo led them away to one of the couches in the office, giving Adrien and Gabriel privacy.

"How…" Gabriel cleared his throat. "How have you been?"

Thrown back by the question, Adrien answered slowly: "Fine, thank you."

"How about college?"

"I'm finishing in four months, my grades are good."

"I still don't understand why you chose History." Gabriel had a small frown on his face and Adrien chuckled.

"Me neither, but it is fun to know what made our society what it is today. Plus, Tikki's stories about the times she saw were so amazing I had to go for it and look for more miraculous' holders throughout the centuries." Adrien shrugged. "I might be a model, but I am also a nerd."

It could've been a slight up of one side of his father's lips, but Adrien was never certain when it came to him. "I see. I… I am glad you were able to balance everything. It's not an easy task."

"Thanks, father." Adrien nodded, feeling a bit like the lonely thirteen-old-boy receiving a praise and he suddenly felt happiness flood his chest.

"But that's not why I asked you here." Gabriel cleared his throat and Adrien sat straighter on the chair – he knew his summon was not to exchange pleasantries. "I was informed you requested a large amount of money to the bank. An unusual amount, especially for you."

It took Adrien a moment to say something. "What?"

"You are not a big spender, Adrien, never has been. But when you call your accountant to tell him you will need that amount in the next few weeks, it is worrisome."

"Did he call you?" Adrien was exasperated.

"Of course, he was worried." Gabriel answered calmly. "And so am I. Why would you need that much money?"

If he were true to himself, Adrien was feeling a little violated by the question – he would have a _very serious_ talk with his accountant the next time he saw him – but it was indeed unusual for him to spend so much. "I need the money because I am looking to buy an apartment."

That clearly caught Gabriel's attention. " _Buy_ an apartment?" He asked, confused. "I thought you were happy in that… _little_ … _thing_ you rented." It was obvious Gabriel didn't like his son living in an unsophisticated kitchenette in the heart of Paris.

"I do." Adrien agreed. "But…" He cleared his throat. "I need more space now." He tried to be vague, but he knew his father would pick on and he was right.

"More space?" Gabriel's expression became one of understanding. "Oh. Is Marinette joining you in this new apartment?"

"As a matter of a fact, she will." No reason to hide that.

"And was she the one who asked for more space?"

Noticing a bit of wariness in Gabriel's voice, Adrien raised up his defenses. "No, _I_ was the one who suggested it."

"I only have been in your current apartment once, but it seemed good enough for two people, especially since neither of you spend much time in there anyway." The older man pointed out.

His father was too smart for his own good and would not let the subject go, he knew. "Father, could you let this one go for a while? I promise you there's a reason why I need this new apartment."

"I am trying to look out for you, Adrien. I always did." Gabriel pointed out. "And this is too sudden, you just moved out and now you want to buy an apartment with your girlfriend when you promised me that you would finish college first."

"I am finishing in four months, why does it matter?" Adrien was getting frustrated.

"Because we had a deal: you move out and finish college and I stop, and I quote you here, 'spying' on your life."

"I guess neither of us kept their end of the bargain, since you had the information about the withdraw of money before I even did it!" Adrien hissed to his father.

"Adrien…" Gabriel tried to, but it was as if he were sixteen again, fighting his fight for his freedom to have a teenager life.

"Do you want to know why I need a bigger apartment? Because Marinette is pregnant." The moment he said the words, he knew he shouldn't have, he had promised her he'd wait.

For once Adrien saw his father look surprised. "What?"

"We found out a couple of weeks ago and I am starting to make arrangements so when the baby is born we have a good place to live."

"I-" Gabriel was in loss of words. "I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"'Congratulations' would be nice." Adrien mumbled, looking away from his father.

After a few moments of silence, the older man cleared his throat. "I guess that's why we haven't seen Ladybug around." Gabriel looked at his son. "Well, I thought you had more responsibility than that, Adrien. Marinette as well. You are too young, just finishing college and you are not even married."

Even after all those years, of all the things he accomplished both as Adrien and as Chat Noir, his father could still make him angry with just a few words. Deep down Adrien knew Gabriel was just expressing his opinion and he wasn't even being nasty about it, he was just stating facts yet something in him just called for a fight.

"We have known each other for more than ten years, father, and we've been together for seven of those years. She was my first… hell, my first _everything_ , she's the most important person in my life. We have a bond just as deep as any married couple, if not deeper, and our child is already loved and we can't wait to have it with us. You are welcome to share this view or to get lost from our lives." Adrien didn't wait for Gabriel to answer: he got up from the chair and started to walk in the direction of the heavy wooden door. "Plagg, come on, we are going." Adrien waited just long enough so the black cat could get under his coat before he left.

 **#**

Marinette was drawing a dress she had thought about earlier that day when she felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to turn around and see Adrien standing in her cubicle. He was clearly shaken up about something and she immediately got up, worried.

"Adrien?" She managed to say before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her cubicle and into one of the bathrooms. He let go of her hand – as she called his name in confusion once again – just to check if the stalls were empty and once he saw they were, he returned to her, wrapping his arms around her, hiding his face on the crook of her neck.

Marinette didn't know exactly what to do in her shock, so she just put her arms around him and petted his hair for as long as he held her. A few minutes later, he seemed to be less shaky and she finally asked in a whisper: "What is wrong, Kitty?"

With a deep sigh, Adrien stopped hiding his face but didn't let go of her. "I… I fought with my father." He cringed. "I mean, I think the fight was from my side, he was just surprised."

"What happened, Adrien?" Marinette put a hand on his cheek and he leaned towards it, like a cat needing to be pet.

So, he told her about everything: about his father receiving a call from his accountant, about Adrien spilling the news about their child and Gabriel's reaction, and he told her about yelling at him and storming off the office while Marinette patiently listened.

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette sighed, pulling him back to a hug and caressing the back of his head. "You two are trying to settle into your new relationship. You have a lot of hard feelings towards him, he doesn't know how to connect with you… It's going to take some time for you to adjust."

"How long can it take for us to be in good terms?"

"Well, you were having a better relationship for the past couple of years." Marinette told him. "You two even had scheduled lunches and as far as you told me, were courteous with one another. Even when you were with me he seemed to be a bit nicer." At work, they rarely saw each other; she was just an intern after all and Gabriel Agreste gave no one special treatment.

"He was. He _is_." Adrien agreed. "He _is_ trying, but I… I don't know, maybe I became too defensive? He was implying we should not do this right now." The blonde man looked down at his girlfriend. "I know this won't be all flowers, Marinette. I know that raising a kid is hard especially in the world we live in, especially with who _we are_ and what _we_ _do_ , but the moment we stop to try to enjoy every bit of happiness we can get is when we know we are defeated."

"Yes." Marinette nodded. "But we also need to make sure this baby comes to a _family_ and that means your father too. Maybe you overreacted a bit but it's nothing that cannot be fixed and as soon as you cool your head. We are going to find a way for you and your father to talk about your problems without screaming at each other."

"I'm not holding my breath for that one." Adrien snorted.

"Hey, I'm Ladybug and I create things. If you two can't restore your previous bond, I'll make sure you have a new one." She had her 'I have a plan' face and Adrien could just picture the red mask with the polka dots on her face; she was in Ladybug mode.

"What are you going to do, My Lady? Lucky Charm me?"

"If I must." Miranette chuckled. "Maybe it will be a stick and I'll have to beat the two of you until you see reason."

The tension that was in Adrien's body left as he laughed aloud. "Oh, you know what I feel about spanking, My Lady." He feigned a disgusted face. "But with my father… that would be gross."

"Argh, stop it, silly cat." Marinette slapped his shoulder, her cheeks getting warmer with his implications. "I didn't mean like that."

"Pawsitive, My Lady?" Adrien pulled her closer. "I've been a pawful cat." He purred in her ear and she chuckled.

"Stop, I need to go back to work." She groaned and kissed his lips. "See you later?"

"Of course." Adrien smiled. "And I get to have some belly time, right?"

"I'll have to think about that." Marinette pretended to think and put a hand over her stomach, looking down to it. "What do you think, kitten? Does your silly daddy gets any belly time tonight?" She looked up, sighing in fake pity. "It says 'no' because you fought with _your_ silly daddy."

"Hey, you can't make the baby take your side." Adrien pouted.

"I can too: I _house_ the baby so I _speak_ for the baby." Marinette said, proud of her logic.

"This is unfair." He said as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"Life is not fair, Kitty!" Marinette said, giggling before she left.

 **#**

 **AN:** Oh god, I hope this is not a downer. Soooooo… I made Gabriel know about Adrien and Marinette being Ladybug and Chat Noir because if he is really Hawkmoth, they will know who they are soon enough. Anyways, I know Adrien's outburst was a bit out of nowhere but as Marinette said, he has some anger saved up inside him and she plans on fixing it.

Next chapter, The Dupain-Chengs, Alya and Nino!

Thanks to: **herryblossoms redwillow** **,** **Gabrielle Talia** **,** **Miraculous Fanatic** **, T** **idePoolAngel** **,** **saberstorm** **,** **TomBoyBookGirl** **,** **Steamvalm** **,** **RPGNerd** (Don't worry, I plan on make things as real as I can HAHA), **MissKonoha** **,** **Hispanicin** **, Guest,** **Creepy-Pasta** **,** **shadowswithouthope** **,** **DJMirnum** **,** **TheProdigy'sWife14** **,** **Cabbit and the Weasel** **,** **Jocie413** **,** **lunar and solar girl** **,** **Darkkiss15** **,** **InnocentSerenade** **,** **King Sorrow** **,** **pokeperson01** **,** **yurithefurry** **,** **sailor winx** **, Guest,** **IzzyQuagmire0907** **,** **niles-c.c** **,** **TheFairiesHeart** **,** **A.E** **,** **anonymims,** **Potato-Senpai** **, Guest,** **lutavero** **,** **WeepingDoll** **,** **verstehendrachen** **,** **Sara lovelymusic** **,** **creatorX33** **,** **,** **Jacque Smith** **,** **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **AdamthePyromancer** **,** **Flik98** **,** **Hopelessly Unromantic** **, Guest,** **OhMyGodCookies** **,** **queenmyani101** **,** **Sharkarella** **,** **MehKitty** and **Xanoka** for the reviews! You guys rock my world!

03/18/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Onesies

**AN:** The one where the parents know about. Plus Alya and Nino.

 **#**

 **Two Pink Lines**

 **#**

Chapter 04 – Onesies

 **#**

Marinette looked at her boyfriend and she knew he wished to be wearing his Chat Noir outfit instead of being plain (if a model can be called plain) Adrien. They were in front of The Dupain's bakery and the blunette was patiently waiting for him to gather enough courage to come inside and share the news with her parents.

According to the doctor, Marinette had entered the second trimester the day before and since everything seemed to be going smoothly, it was time to let people know. For the past couple of weeks Marinette had been wearing looser clothes and it was a first she was actually glad Paris was getting colder as no one questioned her about the jackets she wore to hide her bump.

"We will have to get inside eventually, you know." She told Adrien, who just squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"I am thinking about how big your father is." Adrien mumbled. "And your mother might be small, but she has, you know, the 'mom look': she can make me regret things I did when I was a toddler and I can't even remember." His green eyes met hers. "Moms are scary. Give me a bank robber any day."

Marinette chuckled. "I guess I'll have to start to make those looks."

Adrien snorted. "Oh, you already have them, but now you'll just turn them all 'mom'. Trust me, I've been at the receiving end of some of those looks from you and you are already _very_ good." He stopped for a moment and sighed in fake pity. "Our poor child."

"Shut up." Marinette giggled and slapped him on the arm. "Don't worry you scaredy cat, my dad won't kill you: if he tries I'll put myself in front of you and say 'the baby, oh, the baby'." She tried her best 'poor me' voice and Adrien couldn't help but to laugh. "My mother, though… you are on your own with that. I'll already have my fair share of 'mom look'."

"Alright." The blonde man took in a deep breath and nodded to her. Marinette smiled and gently pulled him inside the bakery and the scent was the first thing that hit them and never failed to make both feel at home.

There were only two costumers inside and Sabine was behind the counter, receiving payment before she handed a paper bag to the couple and wished them a good night. As the costumers turned around to leave, the older Dupain-Cheng woman beamed at her daughter and Adrien, coming from behind the counter.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight." Sabine hugged Marinette and then Adrien. "And so late at that."

Adrien chuckled, nervous. "Do you need help closing up?"

"If you are offering, of course." Sabine smiled and then turned to her daughter. "Your father is upstairs finishing dinner. Go up and tell him Adrien is helping me, no need to come back down here."

"Alright, mama." She kissed her mother's cheek and went up to speak with Tom.

 **#**

Dinner at the Dupain's, as always was delicious, but Adrien barely ate anything because of how nervous he was. His father hadn't spoken to him or even sent him a message ever since that day at his office and Adrien wasn't holding his breath to Gabriel be a grandfather at all.

"Are you sure they are fine up there, Marinette?" Sabine asked her daughter and she was clearly worried about their guests. "I left enough food in your bedroom, but-"

"Yes, Mama." The younger blunette chuckled. "Plagg told Tikki it would be a date, only the two of them, no silly humans around." Sabine smiled and nodded. "Better not to go up there until it's time we leave."

"Are you okay there, son?" Tom asked Adrien, eyeing the young man with concern. "You haven't eaten as much as you usually do."

With wide eyes, Adrien looked to Marinette and she subtly nodded. "Mama, papa." The young woman cleared her throat. "We need to tell you something." Her parents' eyes went immediately to Marinette's left hand and the blunette chuckled, knowing they were looking for an engagement ring. "Still not getting married." Even Adrien smiled at that.

Tom chuckled. "Sorry, honey."

"We just assumed with you saying you needed to tell us something." Sabine said, gently.

For the first time, Marinette seemed to become nervous. "It is related to that in a level." She felt Adrien's hand reach for hers under the table and he squeezed it, lending her the strength she seemed to need. "Adrien and I… we want to move in together." Expecting some big reaction from them, Marinette and Adrien were confused when they just nodded. "Wow… I don't know what I expected, but I expected more than that."

Her parents just smiled in acknowledgement, but it was Sabine who spoke. "We have been waiting for this for a while, Marinette. You spend more time at Adrien's than you spend here ever since he moved to his apartment."

"That's not-"

"Told ya, Princess." Adrien chuckled and looked at the older couple in front of them. "I told her she already spent a lot of her time there and she didn't believe me." Tom and Sabine chuckled.

"She is as stubborn as her mot-" Tom started, but received a stern look from his wife. " _Me_. As stubborn as me." He finished the sentence and winked at Adrien, who snickered.

"Are you moving in to Adrien's apartment?" Sabine asked, curious. "It is a very nice one, better than ours when we got married, isn't it, honey?" Her husband just hummed in agreement.

The young couple shared a quick look: if there was a cue to the next subject, was that one. "Actually, we are looking for another place, bigger." Adrien said.

"Oh?" Tom asked, intrigued.

With a deep breath, Marinette decided not beat around the bushes any longer. "Mama, Papa. There's a reason why I am moving in with Adrien other than the obvious." The seriousness of her tone made her parents frown in confusion and the younger blunette took it as an incentive to talk. She gulped, but Adrien's warm hand on her made her feel more confident. "A few weeks ago I found out that I am… well…" She looked at Adrien and then to her parents. "I am pregnant." Marinette bit her lower lip.

The older couple blinked two times while trying to understand exactly what those words meant. Sabine was the first to seem to process the information. "You are pregnant?" She asked in something that was a bit louder than a whisper while slowly raising from the chair.

Marinette only nodded, grasping Adrien's hand much stronger, then. Tom also got up from his chair and Adrien stopped breathing; a tiny part of him was expecting for Tom's – ginormous – fist on his face. He was ready, _truly_ , to be punched.

Instead, Sabine let out a squeal and reached for her daughter, leaning to give Marinette a tight hug. "Oh! My baby!" Sabine said and Marinette was clearly stunned, but got up from the chair so she could hug her mother better. "I can't believe this!"

"You… what?" Marinette was clearly confused and Adrien tried not to move, afraid the limelight could be shifted to him and he wasn't in any hurry of _that_ happening, especially when Tom passed behind him to hug both his wife and daughter. "Papa?"

"My little girl!" Tom all but sobbed and Marinette basked in the feeling of her parents' warmth as they stayed in a hug for a while. After a few moments, they stopped the hug, but didn't leave her side. "I am going to be a grandfather!" He turned to Adrien and hoisted him up and before the blonde man could say anything more than 'eep', he was being hugged so tight he could barely breathe. "And you, my boy, tell your father I'll be called _papi_ and he needs to choose another term for himself."

"Oh." It was all Adrien could managed to say even when squished like he was at the moment. "Uh… sure?"

"Papa, put him down." Marinette's voice was shaking with emotion, but he was thankful it made Tom put him back on the floor. When he could finally breathe again, he looked at his girlfriend as he was not brave enough to say anything. "Are you really happy, Mama? Papa?"

Sabine put a hand on Marinette's cheek. "We are, honey." The older woman looked over Marinette's shoulder and smiled at Adrien. "It's not exactly the order we'd want things to go, but life doesn't like to go as we plan." Her eyes returned to her daughter. "You two have been together for so long now, love each other and were planning a life together even before this happened. Life is going to be hard from now on, Marinette, Adrien. But I am sure if anyone can do it, is the two of you."

"Thank you, Mama." Marinette pulled her mother to a hug that time. "I am so glad."

"How far along are you?" Sabine asked, putting a hand over Marinette's stomach and she gasped when she felt the bump there. "That's why you've been wearing those different clothes?"

"Yes." Marinette's laugh was watery as she was clearly very emotional. "Just turned thirteen weeks."

Finally able to do something, Adrien reached Marinette's purse and took the latest sonogram from inside. "Here, we saw the doctor yesterday and she printed this for us." That one was much better to identify their child, the silhouette was easier to make it out: the head and the small belly. That time, Adrien asked for the doctor for two copies so Mariette couldn't have it all for herself.

Sabine took the sonogram and Tom went by his wife side and both of them gaped at the image. "Look at that." Tom whispered and then laughed. "Oh, Sabine, look at _that_!"

Adrien reached for Marinette, putting an arm around her waist, his hand resting on the swell of her stomach and the blunette leaned on him while they watched her parents coo over the sonogram.

"Come here, sweetheart." Sabine opened her arms to her daughter and when she stepped into it, the older Cheng started to chat. "How have you been feeling? Is that why you haven't been eating in the mornings? Have you been getting sick? What are you going to do about Ladybug?"

"You _what_?" Adrien said, surprised. "You said you have been eating properly!"

Marinette looked between her boyfriend and her mother. "I have. I am not throwing up, but I get nauseated, especially during the mornings so, I don't eat." She saw Adrien, her mother and her father look at her in horror so she was fast in adding: "But I do eat more than necessary at lunch. I am not overlooking my meals, guys, just breakfast."

For the rest of the night, she received an earful from the three of them about how she should feed and rest. It was a wonderful night.

 **#**

A couple of days after that, Marinette was in bed at Adrien's apartment, she was transformed as Ladybug, holding her yo-yo just in case Chat needed to speak to her. A couple of hours after he left to patrol, there was a beep coming from the yo-yo and a message saying he was going to be home in a few minutes. Relieved, Marinette changed back to herself.

"Thanks, Tikki." The blunette said to the kwami. "I feel better if I can communicate with him."

"Of course you do." Tikki landed on her shoulder and rubbed her head on Marinette's cheek. "You worry because you are not with him."

"He can be reckless." Marinette huffed and put a hand over her stomach. "Stupid cat."

"Oh, and you have never been reckless, My Lady?" Marinette looked up and, at the bedroom window, Chat Noir was looking at her with that ridiculous handsome smile. "Because I remember you jumping from the Eiffel Tower carelessly a few times."

She rolled her eyes. "Because I knew there was a certain cat there to catch me."

"Furr-ever, My Lady." He got inside but didn't release the transformation, choosing to step close to the bed and sit by her side, facing her. "How is the little kitten behaving tonight?" He put a gloved hand next to hers over her stomach.

"So well I actually think we are having a bug instead of a kitten." Marinette smirked.

"You wound me, Bugaboo." Chat faked hurt. "Are you implying I cause you trouble?"

Marinette snorted. " _Implying_? I must've said wrong, then."

"Meowch." He said and leaned to give her a peck on the lips, to which she returned. "Patrol was fine tonight, by the way. Stopped two burglars, a robbery and I was just my awesome self as usual."

"Hm. Oh yes, really awesome." She pulled him for another kiss, suddenly feeling very aware how good her boyfriend looked in uniform, her blood boiled and she just wanted to tear that suit away from him (Plagg would have something to say about it if she tried, that's for sure). The blunette pulled him to be on top of her, she opened her legs so his hips rested between them and stopped kissing his lips just to start a trail down his jaw.

"Marinette?" The blunette Chat asked, confused with the sudden change of mood and she stopped, but the fire in her veins did not. What was happening to her? She just needed him to be with her. Suddenly, all she needed was to have him with her.

"I…" She grabbed his suit, not caring about anything else at the moment. "I really need you. Right now."

That startled him. "What?"

Marinette pulled him down for another kiss and raised her hips, grinding her hips to his. "Release the transformation or we'll make Plagg very annoyed." A flash of green light surrounded them and under Marinette's hands the fabric changed from leather to the soft fabric of his shirt (at the back of her mind she heard Plagg mutter something about disgusting humans, but paid no attention, knowing he would fly away with Tikki). The person on top of her was no longer Chat Noir, but Adrien. She kissed him again and started to pull up his shirt.

"Not that I'm complaining," Adrien said when they had to stop kissing so he could take off his shirt "but what brought this?"

"Pregnancy hormones." Marinette breathed, fumbling with his pants. "You look great in leather. You look great with _nothing at all_." One of her hands touched his chest and she moaned. "You choose."

"They are all good enough reasons to me." Adrien kissed her and she giggled when she heard him growl.

 **#**

"We don't go out enough together." Alya said, putting an arm around Marinette. They had arrived at a restaurant a few minutes before and were showed to their tables. Alya's hair was shorter and a bit lighter than it was when they were in school, the glasses, though, were almost the same.

"You are an all-mighty journalist now, Alya." Marinette chuckled. "It's hard to make our schedules match."

"Just an intern yet, Marinette." The brown-skinned woman said. "Which is even _worse_ because my schedule is crazy."

"She almost doesn't have time for _me_ , Marinette." Nino groaned. "And we _live_ together." He had traded the cap he worn at school for a beanie, his slightly longer hair appearing from under it.

"Oh, shush. You get _plenty_." Alya rolled her eyes then she narrowed them. "And this goatee has to go."

"Now that I don't look like a teenager trying to grow a beard for the first time? Hell no. And you know you love it." Nino winked at his girlfriend and then turned to Adrien, slapping the blonde man on the back. "I can totally pull this off, can't I?"

Adrien looked at his friend for a moment. "It's less awful than it was before, I give you that."

"Don't you listen to them, Nino." Marinette smirked. "You look dashing."

"See, babe?" Nino said to Alya. " _Totally_ pulling off."

"Now he'll be insufferable, thanks." Alya groaned. "But let's change subjects to something other than the _travesty_ on Nino's face. How are things at work, Marinette?" She glanced at Adrien. "Not gonna ask you, pretty boy, because I see your face everywhere in Paris so I assume you are doing well." She winked at him and Adrien chuckled. "What about that promotion?"

"I don't want to jinx anything, but I might get it." Marinette answered, excited. "I learned a lot being an intern, don't get me wrong, but I want to be more. I'll graduate in a couple of months and it will be good to have a solid job with more payment. Especially now." She said, smoothly.

Of course Alya didn't let that go. "What do you mean ' _especially now_ '?"

"We are moving in together." Adrien told their friends. " _Finally._ " He looked pointedly at Marinette who just ignored him.

"That's fantastic news!" Alya was clearly excited and she pulled her friend for a hug. "I can't believe you two are finally moving on!"

"About time, bro." Nino fist bumped Adrien. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Adrien's smile was contagious. "But we have even more news."

"Oh?" Alya's eyebrows shot up when the blonde man grabbed the bag he had brought with him and took two gifts from inside. He gave the yellow one to her and the green to Nino. "What's this?"

"I would never forgive myself if we'd told you this without making it great." Adrien was positively buzzing with excitement and Marinette just chuckled and put a hand over her stomach stealthily. "Open up, come on."

Confused, the couple opened the gifts. Nino was done first and frowned with what he received. "A black onesie? What is-" He stopped talking once he saw what was written on it, finally making the connection. "Oh. My. God! You just made the _best pun in the world_ to make me know about this!" Nino grabbed Adrien by the shoulder and hugged his friend – it was not the best angle, but they didn't care about it much. "Are you sure?"

"You are my best friend, of course I'm sure." Adrien patted Nino's back.

"What in the world-?" Alya had stopped to unwrap her gift to watch her boyfriend's reaction and turned out to be more confused than ever.

"Go ahead." Marinette said, gently, and Alya finally unwrapped her gift. The onesie she took out was white and had printed in pink _'Best friend promoted to godmother'._ For the first time since she had found out about Ladybug and Chat Noir, Alya was clearly stunned.

"You-" Alya looked to Marinette and lowered her gaze to where the blunette had her hand over her stomach. "You are pregnant." She finally breathed out and Marinette's small smile was confirmation enough. "You… Oh my god!" Alya actually got up and pulled her friend with her to hug her so hard Marinette almost stopped breathing, and neither cared most of the people in the restaurant stopped to look at their little scene. "You are having a baby!"

"I am." Marinette laughed.

Alya put her hands on Marinette's shoulders and pushed her away just enough to look at her face. "Girl, you want to give me a heart attack with that cute onesie! So, so, so cute!"

"I take it you are happy for us?"

"Hell yeah!" Alya said. "I have been waiting for years for your babies! I invested a lot in this relationship."

"Silly me, thinking it was about Adrien and me." Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya laughed. " _Very_ silly indeed. I've been in this mission for ten years, I _deserve_ this godchild!"

"Did you promise our first-born to Alya if we ever ended up together, Mari? Like a deal with the devil?" Adrien laughed.

The blunette giggled. "Apparently, I did."

"Babe, look!" Nino was still over the moon with the news and was showing the black onesie where it was written: _'The Godchild'_ with the same font as the famous movie, next to it was an image of headphones. "I'm going to be The Godfather. Do you have any ideas in how many levels these woks?"

"I knew you'd get the pun." Adrien laughed.

"Bro, you know I got you!"

The girls finally returned to their seats and Alya asked to feel Marinette's stomach and she was excited to notice the bump there. "That's why we haven't seen LB around." Alya concluded. "I just thought it was because it was getting colder. Makes more sense now." She let go of her friend's stomach. "When do you due?"

"May." Marinette said and then groaned. "I just know being pregnant during winter will be awful, I'll get even _more_ tired than I usually do."

"You should take an earlier pregnancy leave, then." Adrien said, worried.

"And get behind the competition? _Hell no_." Marinette shook her head and Adrien could recognize the determination in her eyes, just as when she was Ladybug. "I'll work until this baby comes out." Adrien cleared his throat. " _Or_ when I am legally obliged to do so." He cleared his throat again, harder. " _Or_ if my doctor says so."

Alya raised an eyebrow at Adrien, who shrugged. "I need to remind her she's not invincible."

"Good." Alya nodded her approval and returned her attention back to Marinette. "I am going to give you a very long speech about protection later, young lady." She stopped and then looked to her boyfriend thoughtfully. "And we are _so_ going back to condoms until I get my shot next week."

" _Aw, man_." Nino complained.

"Not taking any chances." Alya shrugged. "I am not having a baby until I'm over thirty and doing very well at my job, thank you very much. And you need to focus on your career at the music studio."

"True that." Nino nodded and rested his cheek on his hand, looking adoringly at Alya. "I guess we'll have to enjoy the little guy for a few years before we give the world the awesomeness that will be a mixture of you and me, huh?"

"Absolutely." Alya winked at him.

"I can't decide if this was absolutely disgusting or a bit cute to listen our friends plan their future." Adrien said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever, we just need them to babysit from time to time." Marinette shrugged and Alya slapped her shoulder playfully. "Hey, don't damage the mother of your godchild."

"Shush." Alya smiled and then put an arm around Marinette's shoulders. "I am very happy for you, Marinette. And very excited. You will be a great mother."

"Thank you." The blunette smiled. "And you'll be an even greater godmother."

"Of course I will be." She snorted and then asked, serious. "Godmothers teach the kids how sneak out from their houses to meet up with their friends and lie about it, right?"

 **#**

 **AN:** Close enough, Alya!

I hope this was fun enough for you guys. Next chapter we'll move a bit along with them finding an apartment and a progress with the pregnancy, one that will be as fluff as I can make it. HAHA

Thanks to: **Sara lovelymusic, gruvialover23, Lazy Chipmunk, Cabbit and the Weasel, creatorX33, TomBoyBookGirl, Guest, King Sorrow, MissKonoha, TidePoolAngel, TheProdigy'sWife14, Manga-Fraek, meowica97, MehKitty, Juuz0u, Mertriqs, lutavero, Lilianna martinez, pika girl 85, Haruki-senpai, Guest, Flik98, Guest, TheEeveeFan, Jocie413, Marilenn, Hopelessly Unromantic, JangaShips, animegirl115** and **Mikalyn**! I loved every single word of your reviews!

03/21/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Move

**AN:** Fluff. That's all this chapter is about.

 **#**

 **Two Pink Lines**

 **#**

Chapter 05 – Move

 **#**

Adrien wasn't one to rest before a task was completed so he didn't until he had found some suitable apartments for him and Marinette to look at. It didn't hurt, though, that he spent a lot of money with a very reliable real estate agent who managed to find quite a few places.

They had seen four apartments that afternoon and even though all the options had been very good, but just like the ones they saw a week before neither felt it was the right home for them.

"I have just one more to show you," Ségolène, the real estate agent, said with a sigh not feeling very confident after the last attempts "but don't worry, I'll work to find some other apartments in a week or so."

"We'll check the last one out and if we don't like it we will be more than glad to visit more next week." Adrien said, an arm around Marinette's shoulder and he could clearly see she was exhausted, especially with how cold the weather had become the past couple of weeks. "Unless… Marinette, do you want to go home? We can see this one the next time-"

"No." The blunette shook her head, stubborn. "Let's see the last one and then we can go home. But before we go to your apartment, I need to stop by my parents: Mama said she made lemon cakes." Luckily for them, she had been craving sweets for the past few weeks and having parents with a bakery was very lucky, especially with them spoiling their daughter.

Adrien chuckled and kissed her temple. "Alright. Let's see the last one and then we go to the bakery."

Twenty minutes later, when Ségolène opened the door of the last apartment and the young couple stepped inside, Marinette's hand tightened around her boyfriend's and Adrien blinked in surprise at how beautiful it looked.

The living room was bathed in sunlight coming from the glass door that led to a large balcony – which had an amazing view – and Marinette could see her plants out there during the warmer days. The living room was large and it could easily turn part of it in a dining room; the couple walked towards the large kitchen and while Ségolène went to answer her phone, they checked the small studio and the other rooms.

Marinette was fascinated with the walk-in closet at the master bedroom alongside with the second (but much smaller) balcony there while Adrien enjoyed the large ensuite very much. The other two rooms were medium sized, but only one had its own bathroom. After they inspected the smaller one, they went to see the other and while Adrien checked the bathroom, Marinette stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

"This looks _great_ , Marinette." Adrien was clearly excited and looked at his girlfriend, her sweater doing nothing to hide her growing stomach, she was sixteen weeks pregnant, almost reaching the fourth month and in Adrien's eyes she had never been more beautiful than she was at that moment. "What do you think? The balconies would be perfect for LB and NC to use. And it's just fifteen minutes from your parents' place."

"Adrien." Marinette's voice was serious. "Are you _sure_ you want this? You and me living together, and-"

"If I am sure I want a life with my perfect girlfriend, with our baby and in this amazing apartment? Uh, yes." Adrien stepped closer to her. "We are looking for apartments and you ask me if I want this? In FOty years you'll still be asking me if you are sure I want to be with you. Is it about right?" Marinette nodded shyly and Adrien smiled. "Yeah, I figured." The blonde man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his, her stomach making a bit harder for a proper hug, she tucked her head underneath his chin, he was such a tall man. "Well, then, I'll make my mission to tell you every day how much I love you."

"Stop it, you are going to make me cry." Marinette blinked fast, trying to make the tears go away and Adrien chuckled.

"So, what do you think about the apartment?" Adrien asked, his thumb massaging the place between her shoulder blades. "Because I freaking loved it."

"Me too." Marinette looked up to her boyfriend.

"You could have the studio for your designs." He suggested.

"I liked this bedroom for the baby." The blunette said and Adrien raised his eyebrow. "Just join me in my imagination for a second," she stepped out from his embrace and pointed to their left "the crib would go there," she pointed to another point at the room "a changing table dresser that way, shelves over there so we could put toys and pictures." She looked around. "The walls… I'm thinking yellow, maybe? With some drawings?" Marinette turned around, a hand over her stomach. "What do you think?"

Adrien could feel his eyes burn and he couldn't contain the happiness that was flowing inside him. His throat was tight and his heart was beating fast. "I think we found our home."

"Yeah?" She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Are you sure?"

"We just decided where things are going to be. I am very sure it's already ours." Adrien gave her a peck on the lips. "You?"

"I am sure."

His smile was wide and so real it made Marinette feel tingly all over. "I'll let Ségolène know. I think she'll cry in happiness, we were not the easiest clients."

 **#**

In two weeks time (Adrien had finally made use of his many means to make everything run faster and smoothly), Adrien and Marinette had finally moved into their new apartment. For the first few days, Sabine had left the bakery at Tom's care and helped the young couple organize things, since Marinette was forbidden by her mother and boyfriend to lift anything else other than pillows – Plagg and Tikki would rat her out if she did.

Two days after they had moved in, they were finally settled. Sabine left after she fed the young couple and she hung on Marinette, crying about her leaving home before she left the apartment. Marinette and Adrien just stayed in the middle of their new living room incredulous about the fact that they were indeed living together.

"Does it feel weird?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"Yes." He had his arms crossed over his chest. "Christmas is in four days and we didn't get a tree. We'll get one tomorrow." Marinette slapped his upper arm. "Meowch!"

"I meant if it feels weird for us to be living together."

Adrien snorted. "It feels weird. But it's because I haven't had a home in so long… and now I do." He smiled at her, an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for that, Mari."

"Trust me, it is my pleasure." Marinette tip-toed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Should we take a shower and go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Adrien kissed her forehead. "Come on." He twined their fingers together and pulled her gently towards the bedroom but stopped when Marinette didn't move. He looked over his shoulder and saw her with a hand over her stomach, eyes wide. "Marinette?" Adrien was back by her side immediately, suddenly worried, especially when he glimpsed tears in her eyes. "Marinette, are you okay? _Talk to me_."

"I…" Marinette gasped. "I think I felt the baby."

Adrien's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Maybe, Mama told me it would be like thi-" She gasped. "Oh, I felt it again!" Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand and laughed. "I _definitely_ felt it." Adrien put a hand over his stomach in hopes he could feel it as well and Marinette knew that, but it was too soon for him.

"I can't feel anything." The blonde was visibly disappointed.

"The books said in a couple of weeks you'll be able to feel it as well." Marinette tried to soothe him.

"It's playing favorites already." He was pouting. "Moving for you and not for me."

Marinette laughed at how stupid her chaton was being. "Well, the baby is inside me, of course I'll be the one to feel it first."

"Favorites." Adrien poked her stomach gently. "I'll remember that, kitten, when you are fifteen and want to go out with your friends." Marinette giggled and felt the baby again. Noticing her expression of astonishment, he asked: "How does it feel?"

"I don't… I don't know how to explain exactly." Marinette bit her lower lip for a few moments. "It's like… a soap ball landing on my skin, but move away. Maybe a bit like butterflies? It's very unique."

Adrien smiled. "Even though the kitten is playing favorites, I am happy you are feeling it." He sighed. "I'm just jealous I can't feel it as well."

"I know." She put a hand on his cheek and caressed with her thumb. "And I also know that when you feel it, you will be attached to my stomach every second you can."

"You know me so well, Bugaboo." Adrien laughed and kissed his girlfriend.

 **#**

"Adrien." Marinette touched his shoulder and the young man groaned with the wake. He looked to the clock on the nightstand and by his calculations he had been sleeping for one hour after his round on Paris as Chat Noir. "Adrien? Are you awake?"

"I am now." He moaned and turned around to look at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed, a hand over her stomach and she was biting her lip. He frowned at her, confused of why she was waking him up. "What's wrong?"

It was as if she was just waiting for him to ask that, because the next thing he knew, Marinette was sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to wake you up but I couldn't sleep."

Adrien blinked the sleep away and sat by her side. "Marinette, what is it?

"I-I-I co-couldn't sle-ep." She sobbed.

"What do you need, Mari? You are freaking me out." Adrien tried to stay calm, but Marinette was never one to cry over nothing.

"I-I am having a cra-craving." She said and Adrien let out a relieved sigh; her parents had made such a big feast for Christmas that three days later they still had leftovers on the fridge so it would probably be an easy fix.

"Adrien? Marinette?" They heard Tikki's voice coming from behind the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Come in, Tikki." He told the kwami and soon she was hovering over Marinette, worried about her crying. "She's feeling guilty for waking me up because she has a craving." Adrien informed Tikki. "Even though I told her I don't mind."

"What's this all about?" Plagg's voice was sleepy when he flew inside the bedroom and landed on the feet of the bed. At his arrival, Marinette cried harder. "Wow."

"I wo-wo-woke u-up every-ev-everyone." She cried. "I tr-tr-tried to sle-eep, b-b-but it's so stro-ong."

"Oh, Marinette. It's alright." Tikki touched her host's cheek.

"Now tell me what this craving is?" Adrien caresses her arm. "I'll go get it."

"Plagg wi-will ha-ha-hate me." Marinette sobbed.

"Why would I hate yo-?" The black kwami asked and then realized exactly why she thought that. "Oh no. Not that."

"What is it?" Adrien and Tikki asked, confused.

"She wants my Camembert." Plagg informed them and Marinette hid her face on her hands and cried, while nodding. "Come on, Marinette, I only have one piece left until Adrien buys me more." The cat whined.

"So-so-sorry." The blunette said.

"Plagg, please." Adrien said. "I'll buy you so much Camembert tomorrow you will get sick of it. I don't know where to find that at three in the morning!"

"I'll pet you anytime you want for a week, Plagg!" Tikki pleaded.

"Alright, alright." The black kwami raised his small paws. "Calm down. I accept both your propositions, especially since I was going to give it to her either way." He smirked to Tikki and then to Adrien. "No takes back: lots of cheese tomorrow and pats from you, Tikki." Plagg flew towards Marinette and removed her hands from in front of her face. "Don't cry, Marinette. I could never hate you, I'm actually glad this kitten seems to have good taste. And I got an amazing deal out of this." He winked and Marinette giggled between her tears. "Now, stop crying and order Adrien around to get that delicious cheese so all of us can sleep."

"Thank you, Plagg." Marinette sobbed, trying to stop her tears, but they changed to tears of gratitude. "You are so kind." She reached for him and gave him a smooch on his cheek, not minding the whiskers at all.

"Adrien." Plagg gasped from between Marinette's hands. "For god's sake, man, go get the cheese so she can release me!"

"I'll go get it!" Tikki chirped, happy. She kissed Plagg's other cheek, gave him a loving look before she flew away from the bedroom, gingerly.

Adrien looked at his kwami and smirked. "You acted so caring with Marinette and Tikki saw it. You are going to make out _so hard_ tonight."

"Shut up!" Plagg's whiskers moved in annoyance, but the humans just chuckled in response.

 **#**

"I can't believe people actually watch these movies." Marinette said when Adrien returned to their living room with another bowl of popcorn – they (Marinette) had eaten one during the first part of the movie.

"They love us, it was bound for them to make a movie about us." Adrien shrugged but cringed at how bad the Chat Noir from TV was acting. For starters, the actor was way too much bulkier than he was and the actress playing Ladybug had a lot more going on in the chest area than Marinette before she got pregnant (at the moment they were bigger, but not like _that_ ). "You are way prettier anyway."

"And I'd rather have you than Mister Look At My Gigantous Arms." Marinette snorted.

"They don't mention me at all. I give Chat Noir his powers and no one mentions me!" Plagg was indignant while Tikki laughed.

"They don't know what gives Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers; of course they wouldn't put us in the movie." Tikki giggled. "They think it was a radioactive ladybug and cat that bit them."

"Plot holes!" Plagg was outraged. " _Radioactive_ …. I'll show them radioactive!"

Adrien and Marinette watched the interaction while giggling and their attention returned to the screen –Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to face Hawk Moth – when Marinette frowned; the baby had been moving a lot lately since she first felt it, but that time something was different. She massaged the spot she felt it and it finally dawned to her: she felt it with her hand as well.

"Adrien." Marinette breathed, eyes wide when she looked up to her boyfriend, finding his green ones. She smiled when she felt the pressure on her hand once again and immediately grabbed his hand to put it where her were.

"Marinette?" The blonde frowned.

"Wait." She whispered. "Wait." And then there it was, the movement. She was about to ask if he had felt it, but didn't need to, not after seeing his eyes widen and his gaze fell on her stomach. "It's not playing favorites anymore."

"Is-" He gulped. "Is this the baby?"

"Yes." Marinette nodded. "Someone is finally saying hello to you."

The baby moved again and that time Adrien laughed, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Well, hello to you too, kitten." Adrien rested his head on Marinette's stomach and kissed it. "I've been waiting for so long to feel you, little one." Marinette was sure he was crying. "You just made me the happiest man in this world, kitten, and you are not even born." He kissed the stomach again. "I can't wait to meet you."

Marinette was crying as well, her fingers on his hair, soothing him but feeling so happy to see Adrien finally get what he had been craving for so long. Most of the things he was saying to her belly, was whispered and she couldn't make it out and she just waited for him to be ready to speak with her again.

After a few minutes, Adrien finally stopped and he immediately kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered and Marinette put a hand on his wet cheek, he was still crying and his hand didn't leave her stomach. "Thank you so much for this." The blunette just smiled and kissed him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Adrien dried his eyes and looked at the kwamis, who were watching them from their spot on the couch. "Tikki, Plagg. Do you want to feel our baby?" He asked.

Both kwamis flew around Marinette for a while and the blunette pointed the place they had felt the baby. Tikki was the first one to rest her body on Marinette's stomach, followed by Plagg and they waited.

Almost a minute went by and no movement at all, so Plagg complained. "Are you sure you felt the kit?" He mumbled, grumpily. "Because I'm not- _Oh_." Just like that, the cat shut up and his eyes went wide in amazement.

"This is lovely." Tikki said, her voice emotional.

"It is." Marinette agreed and she looked up to Adrien, who still had his eyes glistening in happiness. "The loveliest thing in the world." She kissed the blonde and he whispered one more time how much he loved her.

A lovely thing indeed.

 **#**

 **AN:** So… I lied when I said this was going to have 5 chapters. At least five more before it is finished. I hope it's alright. HAHA And what did you guys think about the movie they were watching? I'm sure someone would make one of Ladybug and Chat Noir. LOL

Thanks to: **TidePoolAngel** **,** **gruvialover23** **,** **SilverWriter0927** **,** **cherryblossoms redwillow** **,** **creatorX33** **, Sophia,** **AdamthePyromancer** **,** **Hashtagnalu2021** **,** **pokeperson01** **,** **Ern Estine 13624** **,** **Creepy-Pasta** **,** **JangaShips** **,** **arris karis** **,** **meowica97** **,** **alonealexabluerose** **,** **Hispanicin** **,** **MehKitty** **,** **Ari-chan,** **Manga-Fraek** **, Hyo,** **Jocie413** **,** **Luschka** **,** **Mertriqs,** **Avy860** **,** **Sara lovelymusic** **,** **Juuz0u** **,** **Hopelessly Unromantic** **,** **Valeria Grayson** **,** **dlandini** **,** **pika girl 85** **, Guest and** **qurz058**! Thanks for the feedback!

03/28/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
